i_was_herefandomcom-20200214-history
Four
Four is the fourth episode of the first series of I Am Here, Hold Me Tight And Don't Let Go. ''It was added on 8th July 2013. This chapter was written by HappyHollyWolly. Plot It is Charlies first official day as being a Cheerio. She was staring at herself in the mirror, in shock she was actually a cheerleader. The uniform fit her perfectly. Donna was going to have a field day when she saw Charlie in the uniform. Charlie admits she'd be happy to see her so upset, as long as she doesn't punch her in the face. Going down for breakfast, Charlie is first down. Carole asked her if she saw Kurt or Finn this morning. Charlie expresses her satisfaction at having her own bathroom and not having to speak to anyone until breakfast. Kurt enters and makes a jib at Charlie for joining the Cheerios. In his, and some other Glee members eyes, she was heading down the wrong path by joinging the Cheerios (aka the enemies side). Charlie declared her alliegance to Glee, but Kurt ignores it. Charlie even brings up the time he was a Cheerio before he leaves for School. Charlie is forced to wait extra time for Finn, because Kurt doesn't want a uniform in his 'baby'. Charlie just about had enough time to get her book for first period before arriving in time for homeroom. After taking her seat, Charlie is greeted by her long-term crush, Danny Masterson. Charlie inwardly freaks out, before turning around to see Donna giving her the evil eyes. Later in the day, Sue asked to see Charlie. Charlie is immediately intimidated by her. Sue gives Charlie a 'Cheer-Bible', documenting her practice scheduele, diet plan and appointment, etc. After dropping off the tonne weight binder in her locker, Charlie is approached by Donna. She is furious that Charlie took 'her' spot on the Cheerios. She says that Charlie has always been jealous of her and only got the spot because she knows the Cheerios captain. Donna tells her that by the time the holidays come, she'll be on the squad and not Charlie. She also tells her than she can have her sloppy seconds (aka Danny), because she won't be a Cheerio for long and better make use of her time. Charlie is still reeling from her interaction with Donna. Thinking of it over and over again, Charlie decides that if she really wants to keep her spot on the Cheerios, the only way she was going to is by becoming the 'stereotypical teenager'. Her nicey-nicey ways weren't going to help. The only way she was going to get another one over on Donna was by listening to Santana's many pieces of advice and activating her 'bitch mode'. Will enters with Blaine and annouces that he, too, has joined New Directions after transferring to McKinley High. Finn is annoyed with this, because he is jealous of Blaines singing and dancing abilities, and thinks he's going to take the male lead from now on. Will continues to ask Santana to leave Glee club as she went against them by burning one of their purple pianos. She defends herself by saying Sue made her, and Will tells her that Brittany or Charlie didn't and they're Cheerios (only because Brittany is a water-sign and Charlie wasn't a member then). He bans her from Glee, and she tells him she needs a break from them anyway. Rachel makes an announcement that they are going to produce a version of the popular musical ''West Side Story as their school musical this year. Brittany asks if it's the one with the Cats and Charlie corrects her. Rachel says that it has the perfect role for her to play - Maria! Mercedes also states her interest in the role of Maria. Kurt also announes that he is running for Senior class president and thanks them for their votes in advance. Tina states that, like the pianos, they've been burnt, had their guts ripped out and had crap thrown all over them, but they were still making music. Rachel preceds to get up and sing a slow redition of You Can't Stop the Beat. They then decide to do it as a group number, which they later perform. Spoilers *Charlie gets into the Cheerios mood. *Charlie/Donna scenes. *Charlie/Sue scenes. *There is a musical number! *Someone is kicked out of Glee club and someone joins. *A crush for Charlie is introduced. Songs Cast Main Cast With Dialogue *Site Model as Charlie Hudson *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel *Lea Michel as Rachel Berry *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson *Darren Criss as Blaine Andersn *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang Featured *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang Guest Cast *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel *Aly Michalka as Donna Warren *George Shelley as Danny Masterson *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Ashley Tisdale as Jenna Jackson Trivia *Danny Masterson is introduced as a love-interest for Charlie. *Four holds the largest cast to date for any chapter, featured and with dialogue. *The first big group number of the series - We Can't Stop The Beat. *Charlie's major change begins in Four. Quotes TBD Category:Series One Chapters Category:Chapters